Chance of a Lifetime
by Stardust-Spdway
Summary: Sorta sequel to Boo2020's Relationship Status fic. After a normal trial at the courthouse, Juno somehow manages to catch a prosecutor who has the hots for him. He tries to avoid her, but it's no use and the only way to escape this situation is to bluff his way out. However, Athena is just about the only person he could think of as a 'girlfriend' for this scenario. Chancykes.
1. Chapter 1

**Heya, guys. First of all, I would like to credit Boo2020 for letting me**  
 **use their character, Molly Hott from Relationship Status for this fic.**  
 **Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to do this idea that I had for a while.**

 **Second of all, I'm gonna leave a description of how Juno looks, since**  
 **I figured I'll leave how he looks in the first chapter of the story here...**  
 **for whatever reason.**

 _ **JUNO CHANCE:**_

 _ **Has black spiky hair similar to Phoenix's but there's only 3 of them and they go**_  
 _ **more upwards and are a bit more looser. Only difference is that he spikes**_  
 _ **lead to little 'ramps' at the front line of his hair. He wears a dark blue suit that's**_  
 _ **almost like Phoenix's 'classic' suit, but it has it's own differences(I can't think of**_  
 _ **anything, I'm sorry!) and he wears a black tie underneath.**_

 **Finally, I hope you enjoy the story.(And that I don't disappoint some of you!)**

"Juno, you were amazing in there!" Athena cries out, with a big grin on her face as they were finally walking out of the courtroom doors. Blackquill was the prosecutor for the case and it made getting to the truth harder than it should of been.

Juno couldn't help, but chuckle in response. He admits that he did well on the trial, but amazing? That's a bit overkill for his taste. He'd say that Phoenix was amazing, when it comes to trials, not himself. "It's not all my doing though, we have to thank Mr. Toadsin's slip-up for that. We wouldn't win the case, otherwise."

"No, Juno, you're wrong! If it wasn't for those 'Nerves of Steel' of yours, you wouldn't of continued pressing on him and find out that he actually smashed the victim with a brick as the murder weapon! We'd be toast back there, if it wasn't for you!" Athena exclaims, causing the small smile on Juno's face to expand a bit more.

"I guess you're right, but I say it's because of my capability to sense how suspicious he was. Not the fact that I disobeyed the judge and risked a penalty… or worse." Juno says, as he was scratching his forehead. How they managed through the trial was a mystery to him, but at least they got there in the end.

"Oh yeah… I forgot that you can sense things… Wait, can you sense me?" Athena grinned.

"Uhhh… sense what, exactly? I need you to be more precise, Athena." Juno questions, crossing his arms and tiling his head. "There's various things that I can sense, so I kinda need you to be more specific..."

"...Can you sense what I'm feeling then?" Athena asks, as she started flicking her earring.

"Hmmmm…" Juno says, as he closed his eyes and lowering his head as if he is in thought. "I can sense you're happy about winning the case… and you're also hungry."

He opens his eyes and lifts his head up to see Athena in shock. Looks like she wasn't expecting that last part at all.

At that time and as if on cue, Widget spoke up. "Damn, how did he know?!"

"Widget!" Athena said, quickly covering it with her hands and looking a bit embarrassed.

Juno laughed at the gadget's exposure on Athena's thoughts, who in turn, punched Juno on the shoulder, making him wince a tiny 'ow' before continuing to laugh his head off.

Once the laughter subsides, he regains his composure and mutters a quick apology to Athena.

"So, what are you planning to do?" Juno says, stretching his back and arms as well. Doing barely anything in that courtroom for so long made him feel so... cramped.

"I gotta take the evidence back to the agency to be sorted. What about you?" Athena says.

"I'm gonna relax at the local park a bit. I'll wait for ya and we'll get lunch then." Juno smiled, as he was rubbing the bottom of his nose with his right hand's index finger.

"Sounds like a plan, you're buying though!" Athena grinned, not long before waving to Juno as she was dashing off and out of the courthouse.

Juno sighs, he had a feeling there was gonna be a catch. Good thing he has plenty of money to spare… Plenty being a keyword.

As he was making his way out of the courthouse, he began thinking… he had been hanging around with Athena a lot over the years, probably more than any other of her friends as, even her best friend, Juniper Woods. Before meeting Athena years ago, he never thought he'd find someone so… interesting. At first, when he first came to Europe in his quest to become an defense attorney, mainly inspired by his one of his long-time friends, Phoenix Wright… he met Athena at his very first trial… which he was to do on his own. Thankfully, he had some kind of… experience back then, but when it came to defending a client.

He still remembered that day clearly, how Athena looked so worried before the trial and even shutting down, when it was all too much for her to handle. Looking back at the memory, he couldn't help, but feel guilty. She was in so much pain, the trial, her mother's death and Simon's imprisonment… It was all crashing down on her with such force, that it could break her like a twig.

However, he saw it through and proven Athena's innocence, he knew such an innocent girl couldn't ever dream of murderous intentions. After her 'not guilty' verdict, Athena charged at him with emotions of joy and happiness that she had knocked him to the floor, hugging him so tightly and crying out 'Thank you's over and over. To him, that was his reward. He didn't care about the money, all he wanted was the truth and Athena's happiness that day. Nothing else mattered to him. Since then, they had gotten to know each other. He learned some things about Athena and vice versa. However, he had developed something that she didn't know about…

...He had a crush on her. He was in love with Athena Cykes. ...Or rather, to be more precise, he had already fallen in love with her, about… two or three years ago? He couldn't bring himself to deny it, nor prove himself wrong. Whenever Athena would show her beautiful smile without a care in the world, it would make his heart feel it had gone into overdrive and would pop out of his chest like a cannonball. He didn't know how the hell she has that effect on him, you'd think he'd go crazy, otherwise. There were times, where he really wanted to tell Athena. Tell her about how he fell in love with her, how badly he wanted her. But… he never took the chance to. He was scared. Scared of the possible consequences of taking the risk. What if she thought he was a creep? What if she set Blackquill on him? He pretended to be a murderer for her sake, Juno wouldn't put it past the twisted samurai to slice him into bloody chunks… or possibly worse.  
He didn't care about telling Athena or not, however. Not now at least, there's plenty of time and chances to. Right now, all he wants is, to Athena's happiness and have nothing ruin that.

Continuing to train through his thoughts, Juno ended up bumping into somebody by accident. Snapping out of his trance and not even taking a proper glance at the person he ran into, he muttered a quick "Sorry", before he walking towards the exit.

Or rather… he would of… if his waist wasn't suddenly hold back by something. He immediately reacted by instinct as he was raising his fist and gritting his teeth with his thumb making an audible cracking sound for effect. Looking behind him, he saw a young woman with coppery red hair that falls down in waves, around her shoulders and about halfway down her back. She wore a tight black pencil skirt and a white blouse with a blazer of the same colour of her skirt. However, her legs were bare and the black high heels she was wearing, added about… 5 inches to her height, he'd say. Which also helps to make her shaped legs more… noticeable.

His face transitioned to confusion, as the woman in the front of him began to speak. "You're Juno Chance, right? The one and only Juno Chance?" She says, inquiring as she tilted her hand to get a look at him. She had hold him to a complete stop.

"...Yeah? What about it?" Juno says, blinking twice and not looking amused at all.

"I heard about you! You're one of the legendary attorneys in this courthouse!" She continues on, then going on about his history of cases.  
Juno knew that he didn't put a stop to this, he'll be stuck with this sudden 'fan' of his. After all, he didn't want to be stuck in one place for the rest of the day.

"Yeah, that's nice and all, but I gotta go... " He says, wrenching his arm out of the woman's grip. "See ya!" He smiled, as he went to walk away before she was gripping his waist again, even tighter than before, may he add.

"Wait! I was wondering if…" She says, trailing off a bit. He simply stares at her and blinks. "...If we could get to know each other a bit more, over drinks?" She finishes, tilting her head, awaiting his answer.

…Is she asking him out right now? He barely knew her! He didn't believe in love at first sight, anyways. After all, it took him some time before realising his crush on Athena.

Juno shakes his head. "I'm sorry, but I'm not interested." He simply says, trying to leave once more, but the woman wasn't letting him off the hook that easily.

"Oh, c'mon. It's just a drink." She says, pouting with those full lips of hers.

Juno was furrowing his eyebrows now, as he was suspicious about this lady. He just wants to go meet Athena, hang out with her like he normally does and enjoy the day. Who is this woman anyways?!

"Excuse me, miss... but what is your name anyways?" He simply asks. Maybe he could just report this woman for harassment or something, if this gets too out of control.

"Miss Hott. But you can call me Molly, if you'd like" She smiles, as her coppery hair fell down a shoulder.

However, Juno didn't catch that last part of the sentence, nor did he need to. He had heard about this woman from before. This woman… was the same lady who stalked his friend, Phoenix. She had tried to also ruin Phoenix's and his girlfriend, Maya's relationship, just to claim Phoenix for herself. Oh no… This was bad. Really bad. He had to find a way out of this situation… and fast.

Think, Juno, think! How do you get away from a stalker's grasp…?! He can't wrench free. She'd just grab him again. He doesn't have anything to blind or distract her… Wait… that's it! It might be crazy… but it has to work… It just has to! Otherwise, he may be screwed…

Suddenly, he gasps dramatically as he points behind Molly. "Oh my god! Is that Phoenix Wright?!"

"Where?!" She cries out, releasing her grip on Juno and frantically looking around the room.  
Not wasting any precious time, Juno makes his escape by speeding out of the courthouse and out of sight as fast as his legs could take him. He never dared to look back. Once he got far enough, he pants and wheezes, as he wipes sweat off his face.

"Never… again…" He says between gasps for air, trying to catch his breath. He hopes he would never have to see that woman again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya folks! Here's chapter two! Before we begin, I'd like to say that, this took longer than the last one because I wasn't sure if I got the characters right in this chapter, so I just sort of went for it, so sorry if I got them wrong!**

 **Also, thanks cookie1995! I'm glad you're interested in this fic and I hope to not disappoint!**

 **Anyways, without further ado, enjoy the chapter!**

Once he had regained his breath from running so fast and looked around him to make sure he wasn't being followed, Juno was walking the path to People's Park, which was the local park in the area. It took him a while, but eventually he saw the gate ahead and was heading through it.

Making his way down one of the many rocky paths in the park, Juno went to lay down, his back on a tree and sighing. He needed a rest for a bit to recover from the trial and his encounter with Molly.

As he breathed in the fresh, luxurious air of the park, he suddenly feels the his trouser's pocket rumbling. Guess Athena sent a text to let him know she's done at the agency now. He takes out his phone and reads out the text he received.

"hey juno, im on my way to meet you at the park! im also bringing a friend of ours along if thats ok!"

Huh, friend of ours? He merely shrugs. He didn't mind, it's not like there wasn't anyone he didn't like… Well, apart from Molly, of course. He knew from what Phoenix had told him, that Molly wasn't to be underestimated. She was clever and would pull anything to get what she wants. Even relationships can't stop her.

He knew that he was in danger. Molly would hunt him down non-stop, now that she had her sights on him. Juno started wiping away sweat, that suddenly came out of nowhere with his right hand. What was he to do? He can't drag anyone into this. It's his problem. His burden. It could raise any unnecessary issues that he doesn't want.

The best he could do… is to avoid Molly as much as he possibly could. Who knows what she may have up her sleeve.

Speaking of the devil… Juno was out of his thoughts as his eye caught a figure with black clothing and red hair. His eyes were now small dots as he grit his teeth, before quickly lunging at the tree behind him and climbing it like a squirrel on steroids.

Why the hell is she here?! He crouches down on the thick branch of the tree. He hoped that lost her back at the courthouse…! He facepalms himself in silence. Great, now she was _definitely_ stalking him. He watches through the tiny gaps in the tree as Molly looks around for him, she seemed calm… although he did sense that she was currently irritated from the little trick he pulled back at the courthouse.

After looking around some more, Molly finally gives up and walks away, disappearing out of sight. Juno sighs as he holds his forehead with a hand. He really thought he was gonna be caught, then. Thankfully, she didn't try looking up the trees. Maybe she's not too smart then…

"Juno!" A familiar voice called to him, smashing down his train of thought in an instant. He was hesitating a little, before peeking through the leaves carefully.

It was Athena, searching high and low throughout the park for him. He doesn't even have to say anything as she turns in his direction and looks up at him.

"What are you doing in that tree?" She asks, putting her hands on her hips and raising an eyebrow. Juno jumps straight out of the tree and lands onto the soft grass, since he wasn't too far from the ground.

"I was enjoying the view of the park." He lies, dusting himself off. He wasn't gonna risk getting Athena in harm's way… or anyone for that matter.

"Uh huh… Then why do I sense that your heart is telling me otherwise?" She simply says. Juno freezes on the spot. ...He forgot about Athena's super hearing… which she could use to hear emotions. He knows that he can't bluff his way out of this one…

Juno looks at Athena, seeing she's concerned for him. She knows something isn't right. He knows Athena wants to help, but would telling her, be a good idea? Even so, Juno has no choice. Athena would pull out the truth from him, one way or another.

"Alright… I was hiding." He confesses with both of his hands up.

"...Hiding? What for?" Athena presses on, raising an single eyebrow at him.

Juno sighs. "Remember when Phoenix had to put himself in a 'fake relationship' because he was being stalked by a certain prosecutor during and after a trial?"

Athena recoils as her arm folds in front of herself, as if to shield her. "...You can't possibly mean…"

Juno simply nods. "Yep. ...She's after me now." He bluntly said, slumping a bit as he tapped the side of his head with his right hand's index finger. Well, now that's he's told Athena, that worry is out of the way. Juno gives her time to digest the information he had just given out… Only problem is, she's a bit quiet… too quiet, in fact.

"...Athena?" Juno suddenly asks out of the blue, suddenly noticing how Athena had her head tilted downwards and her hands were shaking. Did he say something wrong?

"Are you okay-" Was all he could get out, before Athena suddenly lifts up her hands and throws them down by her side.

"She- she's way out of order!" She snaps in a rage, gritting her teeth and holding her fists up. Widget was also displaying red with an angry face to boot. Hoo boy, now she's gotten angry… He better calm her down, before she gets any ideas or something.

"Seriously! What will it take to get her to stop?!" Athena continues, tightening the grip in her fists.

"Ok, Athe… try to calm down, kay?" Juno tries to reason with her, but this only makes her somewhat more angry than before.

"Calm down…? Calm down?!" Athena raises her voice, tightening her fists to the point of them shaking visibly. "Juno, she is stalking you and may not want to keep her hands off you, when she gets the chance… and you're telling me to calm down?!"

Athena punches her hand into a palm and bares her teeth. "If anything, I'm probably doing you a favor by punching her in the face!" Yep… this is not going well for sure. Thankfully, he knows how he can stop Athena from possibly going to hunt Molly and using her as a punching bag... or possibly worse.

"...But will you be able to take the consequences afterwards…?" Juno says, facing his head to one side with a serious expression plastered on his face.

"...What do you mean, Juno?! What consequences?!" Athena crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow.

"...What would Prosecutor Blackquill say if he found out, that you were arrested for assaulting someone?" Juno states, tightening a fist by his side and closes his eyes. "Not only that, but I'm sure Phoenix, Apollo and Trucy would be sad to hear about it as well."

He opens his eyes and turns his head back to face Athena. No longer did she look angry, instead she had her head down at the grass of the park as her hands were hanging by her sides. Widget was displaying a deep blue with a sad face.

"...I'm sorry, Juno… I don't know what I was thinking." Athena says, now looking at him and rubbing her right arm with the hand belonging to the other. "...I just felt so angry for you and wanted to… do something about this." She looks back down in defeat.

"I'm not saying this to have a go at you." Juno simply says as he walks up to Athena and lays a hand on her shoulder, the touch making her pop her head back up. "I'm saying this, because I care about you, as a friend. I'm just simply thinking about your benefit, Athena. That's all."

"...Thanks, Juno." Athena says, with Widget returning back to his calm state as Juno lifts his hand off her shoulders and crosses his arms.

"I don't get it… You've always been able to keep your cool most of the time… How do you do it?!" She says with disbeilef.

He chuckles before wagging a finger. "It's all part of being an attorney. Even in the worst situations, you gotta keep yourself calm and blow past all the obstacles in your way!"

"Ugh, saying it… is easier than actually doing it." She groans, slumping over a bit.

"Eh…" Juno shrugs. "You'll get there, I'm sure."

"Hey, you two!" A voice calls out in the distance. Juno turns his head towards the source, only to see a certain red attorney running to the pair of them.

"Apollo! Glad to see you made it at last!" Athena greets the oncoming lawyer. "What took you so long…?"

"...I had to be cautious." He simply says, arms crossed. Juno rolls his eyes. He's still worried about that situation from months ago…? Then again, he couldn't blame Apollo.

"Seriously…? Dude, you are safe. I assure you." The dark blue attorney says, also crossing his arms.

"Safe?! She's nuts with a capital N! What if she's st-" Was all Apollo could speak before Juno cried out an "Objection!".

"She's not interested in you anymore." Juno simply states, with his finger sticking out into an point and his fist raised up at his side.

"...What do you mean by that?" The red attorney asks, looking pretty confused.

"What he means by that…" Athena interrupts, before taking breathing in for a moment. "Molly is now stalking him instead." She says, pointing to Juno, who simply looks away.

A moment of silence follows, as Apollo processes the information and looks in disbelief. Any moment now…

"Wh- What?!"

"What do you mean, she's now stalking Juno?! H-How did this happen?!" Apollo says, shocked.

Juno sighs. "I was making my way out of court. Next thing I know, I stumble into her by complete accident and she quickly set her sights on me afterwards." He says, pointing a thumb to himself.

"Thankfully, I managed to escape… but then she somehow almost finds me here."

"Almost…?"

"...I hid myself in a tree." Juno says as sheepishly scratches the side of his head, forcing himself to smile a bit as Apollo just shakes his head.

"I don't think that's gonna work for long, Juno." Apollo says, crossing his arms.

Juno raises an eyebrow. Why not? As long as he keeps hiding and avoiding Molly's sight, she'll give up eventually.

"You know how badly it went for Mr Wright… and Miss Fey." The red attorney simply says.

"But that's because they tried to fake a relationship to avoid her. I'm just gonna simply avoid her and then she'll be off my case. Simple." Juno responds, shrugging it off. It is that simple… right?

"Not so simple. What if she finds you? Heck, what if you had to go to court, she is a prosecutor, after all." Athena says, interrupting the two lawyers' argument. Damn, he didn't think about that one. Juno taps his chin as he tries to come up with some kind of counter-argument… but fails to think of one and slumps in defeat.

"Fine… you got me, but what else can I do? It's not like I can make her disappear, y'know." He says, sighing. He certainly wishes that he could do that… It would make life so much easier, but sadly… Life is indeed 'unfair' as they call it.

"You could always ask for help… maybe you could ask Boss? He's dealt with this situation before." Athena says.

"Nuh nuh. I ain't getting anyone else stuck in this situation." Juno says, making an 'X' with his arms in front of them and spread them outwards. "It's bad as it is, with a stalker on the loose."

"...So, you're going to hide all the over place, just to avoid one girl?" Apollo says, pressing a finger to his forehead.

Juno shakes his head. "Nope, I can simply use my sense to find out if she's near me or not." He slumps a bit, hands hanging at his sides.

"Wait, you can do that?" Athena says, head tilted to one side and playing with her crescent earring.

"...Kinda. The range isn't very long, though." He can't sense things too far away, especially someone's thoughts or emotions, since he has to be within close enough for that.

"Anyways… so where are we going for lunch?"

Athena shrugs. "I dunno. What about you Apollo?"

"...As long as it's not Eldoon's Noodles, I'm good." He says, cringing his face a bit. Juno wouldn't blame the red attorney. Eldoon always made the noodles with a random amount of salt everytime. Sometimes it's varying from too salty, not much salt or somewhere between.

Juno taps his chin for a moment before snapping his fingers. "We could always go to the burger joint nearby." He casually suggests. He's kind of craving one right now…

Athena and Apollo nods in agreement to Juno's suggestion, not long before the trio start making their way out of the park.

"By the way, you two… How did the trial go anyways?" Apollo asks. Juno opens his mouth to speak, before-

"It was amazing!" Athena cheers enthusiastically, not long before excitedly proceeding to describe the trial in detail. Juno just shrugs with a smile on his face and puts his hands in his trouser pockets as he walks. The journey to their destination wasn't going to be boring, that's for sure. Athena and Apollo always managed to keep him from boredom. Especially Athena, with her bouncy and enthusiastic attitude towards things, most of the time.


End file.
